megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sarasvati
Sarasvati, is a demon in the series. History Hindus believe that Sarasvati is the goddess of knowledge, music and the arts. Sarasvati has been identified with the Vedic Sarasvati River. She is considered as consort of Brahma, the Hindu god of creation. Thus, with the goddesses Lakshmi and Parvati or Durga, she forms the Tridevi, who are consorts of the male trinity of Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva, respectively. Sarasvati's children are the Vedas, which are the oldest sacred texts of Hinduism. She is known in East Asia as Benzaiten or Biancaitian , one of the Seven Lucky Gods. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Goddess Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Nymph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Nymph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Nymph Race *Majin Tensei: Megami Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Megami Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Suit of Coins *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Pentacle Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Priestess Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Priestess Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Priestess Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Star Arcana *Persona 5: Priestess Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Deity Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Deity Class *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Megami Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Megami Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Sarasvati appears as a regular field boss on Suginami field. She later acts as a boss of the hack dungeon in Ichigaya. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Sarasvati can be found in Camp Ichigaya. She can teach Flynn the Bufudyne, Rakunda and Mabufudyne skills through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Sarasvati can be found in Minami Sunamachi. She can teach Nanashi the Bufudyne, Rakunda and Mabufula skills through her Demon Whisper. Sarasvati benefits from learning Ice and support skills. ''Persona 3'' ''The Movie'' Sarasvati was used by Makoto to cast an ice spell on the Arcana Emperor and Arcana Empress. He obtained her after the Arcana Priestess was defeated. ''Persona 5'' Sarasvati is the seventh Persona of the Priestess Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Shido's Palace and in the Sheriruth area of Mementos, with the title "Strumming Veena Player." She is one of only four Personas available to the protagonist to learn the Me Patra skill and one of three to learn the Null Sleep skill. When itemized in the Velvet Room using Electric Chair execution, Sarasvati will yield a Mediarama skill card. ''Devil Survivor 2'' In the Animation, Otome has Sarasvati as her main demon. Sarasvati is summoned to fight against Phecda, and briefly manages to significantly damage the complete entity with her Drain attack before it separates. The separate halves of Phecda then destroy her, Hibiki's Suzaku and Io's Kikuri-Hime in a single blast of its combined laser. Sarasvati later briefly appears fighting against a Megrez bud, again using Drain to attack it. However, this did not seem to impede Megrez's progress. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Repel |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Bufudyne\Innate Rakunda\Innate Mabufudyne\50 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas